hei_mary_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trent Ghest
Trent Ghest is one of the main characters from the 2019 film 'Hang On To Your Hanger-Ons', and is played by Nicholas Christie. Trent is a youth that has vague plans and needs to get out of town in a hurry. Characterisation Trent is generally mild-mannered and works as a barber in Creville Dee, a country town. He has a great rapport with William Knets and Cary Henderson until he leaves them without warning, and taking an important package belonging to Douglas Huffel with him. In his interactions with Will and Cary, Trent is much like any good-natured young person, being able to fit in well with them. When he disappears they realise the cunning ability of Trent, being able to use a persona in order to achieve his goals. He has always been able to get away with petty crimes through this technique. It is when Douglas unexpectedly shows up that Trent seems more frazzled and confused than he was when we first came across him. Trent is someone that is able to hide his ambitions well through his social skills and experience. He has criminal goals that he is willing to take great risk in order to achieve. Character Connections William Knets Of the two delivery men, Will is the one that actually enjoys having Trent around. He simply sees a youth that is asking for a lift and that can be done while continuing to do their job. Due to Cary's laziness, Will finds the work far less taxing with Trent around to help lift different deliveries for the customers. Although they are both very annoyed when Trent leaves with the package, Will takes it a little harder because of the fact that he initially liked Trent. Cary Henderson From the outset, Cary doesn't much care for Trent. The reason being that Trent is able to do Cary's job much more effectively than him. He also feels as if the time is better spent if there's just two people on the job instead of three. This is not to say Cary hates Trent, in fact, when Trent can endear himself to the two deliverymen through the 'Troy' joke, Cary finds this amusing. Douglas Huffel It is only for a small portion of the film that Trent interacts with Douglas, and Trent sees him as just a retiree passing through Creville Dee. Through their time together, there are several times when Trent feels suspicious and on-edge, as well as completely relaxed. John Asel As it turns out, John Asel is Trent's accomplice in robbing the Bottle Mouth for $50,000. He has an intricate knowledge of how the security system works and has been planning this with trent for a long time. When Douglas goes to the Bottle Mouth after finishing playing Euchre, he sees John locking up the shop. He looks around and then starts walking towards the only other car in the parking lot. Trent in believed to be waiting for him in the car. After Trent has taken the money, he had agreed to meet John at the barber shop in Creville Dee, hence Trent's surprise when he saw Douglas, not John, come into the store. Item of Importance Backpack When Trent is picked up by Will and Cary, the only thing he has with him is his black backpack. Trent keeps it close at hand, and only puts aside when Cary suggests it in order to make the work easier. When Douglas goes into the barber shop in Creville Dee and Trent greets him, he is holding the backpack in his hand. After Douglas decides to get a shave, Trent puts the bag down on the ground. It is believed that both Douglas' missing package and the stolen $50,000 from the Bottle Mouth are in this bag. Douglas figures this out and tries to subtly eye the bag.